Meet the Werewolves
Meet The Werewolves (also known as Alex Meets the Parents) is the fourteenth episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the ninety-fifth of the overall series. It first aired on June 17, 2011. Overview Alex transforms herself into a werewolf when she meets Mason's werewolf parents for the first time. Meanwhile, Max accidentally turns his parents into four-year-old kids when a spell goes horribly awry. Summary The episode begins with Alex and Mason walking toward the Sub Station, with Mason talking about the Great Werewolf Feast and the ritual his family does. Alex says they should go, but Mason quickly states that its a stupid holiday, and he won't go this year. Alex then begs Mason to let her meet his parents, but Mason tries to change the topic by going to a stand of magazines, asking when they put those there. She tells Mason that she has a feeling that he doesn't want her to meet his parents, to which Mason replies that he does want her to meet them, but the feast is not the place to get to know his parents. Alex tells him to bring them to the Sub Station instead, and Mason says that she won't take no for an answer. Alex then states that if more people got that about her, life would be so much easier for them, while she hugs a nervous Mason. Jerry and Theresa are seen in the kitchen getting rid of leftovers, while Jerry is cooking something. He calls Max over to get his end of the week breakfast scramble, to which Max replies with a groan. While going over to the counter, Max complains that it didn't taste good the first time around and asks why they should have it again. Max asks Jerry to at least put an egg in it. Jerry replies that he would do so, and goes on to state that it's technically not a leftover, but the eggs they have are pretty old. While Jerry goes to the fridge to fetch an egg, Max uses a spell on the scramble to make it taste better. Theresa asks Max to fetch Justin while going over to taste it. Jerry and Theresa think it tastes delicious and continues eating it. Suddenly, Jerry and Theresa start to behave like little children when Justin and Max are in the kitchen. They chase each other around the house until Jerry knocks over a lamp, breaking it, but they claim Max broke it. Max reasons that he didn't do it while Justin looks confused. Back at the Sub Station, Mason brings two people and instructs them to act as his parents, telling them their names are Grant and Linda and some of their history. Alex comes over with a pitcher of water, setting it on a table with food she prepared. Mason introduces his fake parents to Alex. Alex tells them to have a seat, and then asks them about Mason's childhood. His fake parents try telling her about Mason's childhood, but get flustered and just end up hurrying to the door. Harper, who spots them by the door, addresses them by their real names, making Alex question Mason. Mason confesses to Alex that he didn't want her to meet his real parents and that he paid Bill and Molly to pretend to be his parents. Bill states that he didn't pay them yet, sticking out his hand along with Molly. Mason refuses to pay them as they were terrible. Bill and Molly leave, and Alex says to Mason that she couldn't believe he lied to her like that. Mason apologizes, admitting that his parents are very judgmental of his girlfriends. Alex states that it's not her fault that he dated a bunch of losers and to take her to the Feast to show them what a good girlfriend she is. Meanwhile, in the living room, Theresa shows Justin a picture she drew of him, saying that he looks like throw up, and Justin nods his head. Max goes up the stairs into the living room, telling Justin that he found a spell that he thinks would work. He gives Justin the spellbook and tells him to open up to the first page. As Justin does so he states that the table of contents is not a spell, and tells Max to admit that he needs help. Max replies that he has all of this under control. Max goes over to a plate of cookies; he places a spell on the cookies and asks if anyone wants some. Theresa and Jerry run over and each takes a cookie. They take one bite and mentally age 12 years. Theresa asks if she has a zit while Jerry states that he's going to change his status to say "not with you." Theresa says not to break up with her as she loves him so much. Jerry sighs then said he loves her too and that they're back together. She hugs him while Justin states that Max is getting closer. Alex, Harper, and Mason arrive under a sewer, where his parents are. They head over to the cave where the Feast is taking place at, pointing to his parents. They introduce themselves and sniff Alex, stating that she smells clean but in a bad way. But his mother states that she would find her something to roll around in while going over to Harper and sniffing her. She states that Harper smells dreadful, and Harper introduces herself. Mason's mother says it's very nice to meet her and enjoys Harper's outfit. Mason attempts to leave with Alex but Mason's mother stops them, stating that she prepared all week for the Feast. She asks Harper if she would like a tour to which Harper tells Mason his mother is so nice. As his mother steps away, Alex tells Mason that they can't leave because this is the chance for his parents to get to know her. His father then refers to Alex and Harper being wolves and tells Mason to get the party started. Once his father steps away, Alex asks Mason if he told his parents that she's a werewolf. Mason admits that his parents only want him to date werewolves. She then places a spell on herself and Harper, turning them into werewolves. Back at the living room, Theresa and Jerry are seen on the couch together with Jerry wearing Justin's shirt. Once spotting Justin, Max asks him for help to which Justin says its a simple spell and reaches to take his wand from his pocket. But when both Justin and Max notice both their wands are missing from their pockets, Theresa and Jerry giggle. Justin and Max ask them where their wands are, and Jerry replies what they did with their freedom. Justin begins to get frustrated while Theresa states that she can't wait to get a job and move out. Back at the Feast, Alex, Harper, Mason and his family are howling a song until Alex ruins it. Mason pulls Alex aside telling her there's no need to go along with the werewolf fun to which she threatens to pull out her wand and change back into a human in front of everyone. His father announces that its time for their favorite ritual, "Find the Squeaky Bone," stating that "whoever finds it gets to squeak it." Mason's mother tells Harper that she spent all day marinating it. The search begins and Alex makes a big mess. She searches the food then jumps atop another food table and finds the bone. Mason tells her that she's embarrassing him in front of his family, and Alex says that he's embarrassed by her in either form she is in. The scene changes back to the living room with Jerry playing a dancing game with Theresa watching him while curling her hair with her finger. Justin pauses the game and Max enters the room, while Theresa gets a text invite to a party. She asks Jerry if he would like to go but he says it's lame. Max grabs the phone, stating that it's his girlfriend sending the invitation. Jerry says that's why it's lame, but says that they should go anyway. Justin scolds them saying that no one is going anywhere and that they're grounded. Jerry mocks Justin, mimicking him in a silly voice, but Justin tells them that if they give the wands back they can go to the party. They agree to the deal and give the wands back. Justin casts a spell on the pizza and gives it to them. Upon turning back to normal, Theresa and Jerry demand for the boys to clean up the mess. Back at the Feast, Mason's parents try to get Alex to let go of the bone, and Mason tells her to give it back. Alex lets go, and his mother calls her a good girl while his father says that he never told them she was like this. Alex then complains that she did what he wanted and it didn't work out to which his father quickly states that she has been a great addition to the feast and then rewards her. His mother asks Harper to give Alex the reward but upon looking at it, yells they're all sick and runs away. His mother takes it as a compliment and gives it to Mason to give to Alex before going away with his father. Mason tells Alex that she did it, but Alex states that it was only a good thing for him. Mason then tells her to show them who she really is, and upon doing so turns her and Mason into humans in front of his family. His mother tells Mason that if he's happy then they're happy. Then his father says that they're still hungry due to the food for the feast being destroyed. Realizing his parents want to eat Alex, Mason throws the squeaky bone and his family fetches for it while he escapes with Alex. The episode ends with Mason going into the Sub Station, spotting Alex laughing with Mason's fake parents. She then tells Mason that since his real parents wanted to eat her, that she wanted to get to know his fake parents. She invites them to continue talking as Mason sits down, and Alex hugs him stating that she loves his fake parents. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Recurring Cast *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback Guest Cast *Harry Van Gorkum as Grant Greybeck *Robin Riker as Linda Greybeck *Marianne Muellerleile as Molly *Eric Zuckerman as Bill Production Notes Trivia *This episode is known by various sources under the title "Meet the Werewolves", but Disney Channel promoted it as "Alex Meets the Parents". *The title is a parody of the film Meet the Parents *The writer of this episode is David Henrie, who portrays Justin Russo.